1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle in which a brake operating system transmits a brake operating force of a brake operating device from an equalizer to brake mechanisms of left and right wheels; and the equalizer has a pair of arm portions transmitting the brake operating force to the left and right brake mechanisms, and is provided with a swingable balance member for absorbing a difference in operating strokes of the left and right brake mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
As a working vehicle configured as described above, Related Art 1 discloses a working vehicle in which a hydraulic brake system is provided transmitting oil pressure from a master cylinder to front wheel brakes and rear wheel brakes via piping to perform a brake operation when a brake pedal is depressed; and a mechanical brake system is provided transmitting a pulling operating force of an operation wire from a stabilizer link (an equalizer of the present invention) to the left and right rear wheel brakes to perform a brake operation when a parking lever (a brake operating device of the present invention) is operated.
In Related Art 1, the stabilizer link (the equalizer of the present invention) is configured with a balance member; a wire linked to the parking lever (the brake operating device of the present invention) is connected to a center position of the balance member; and wires connected to two end positions of the balance member are connected to operation levers of the left and right rear wheel brakes (brake mechanisms of the present invention). From such a configuration, when the parking lever is operated, by the swing of the balance member, a difference in operating strokes of the left and right rear wheel brakes is absorbed and uniform brake operations are realized.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-50952
In a working vehicle, a hydraulic brake system obtaining a braking force by operating a brake pedal and a mechanical brake system obtaining a braking force by operating a parking brake operating tool are required. An equalizer for uniformly transmitting the operating force of the parking brake operating tool to the brake mechanisms of the left and right rear wheels is also required.
However, as described in Related Art 1, in the case where left and right hydraulic cylinders are provided for operating the left and right rear wheel brakes, the hydraulic cylinders and a mechanical configuration performing brake operations using the driving forces of the hydraulic cylinders are required. In addition, configurations such as wires and the like transmitting the operating force of the parking brake operating tool are required. Therefore, the number of parts increases, and configuration complexity also increases. In this regard, there is room for improvement.